


Glasses

by Kat2077



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, F/F, First Kiss, Hizzie - Freeform, Hope Mikaelson Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Protective Lizzie Saltzman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2077/pseuds/Kat2077
Summary: Hope and Lizzie had been dancing around their feelings for each other for the past few weeks, but in the end, all it took was a pair of glasses and a late-night talk to get it all sorted out.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	Glasses

Hope couldn’t sleep. Her body was tired, but her mind wouldn’t let her rest. It wasn’t like her day had been especially rough on her, in fact it was actually incredibly normal and calm, and yet she was still just as tired as she was after the minitour incident. Oddly enough, when she thought back on the whole thing, she found herself smiling just a little. It wasn’t great but having Lizzie there with her made it just a little bit better, which surprised Hope.

In the past, the pair has always been at odds. Lizzie never allowed herself to say anything nice about Hope and Hope didn’t want any friends. Though, things were different how that, in one of the most ironic twists in all of history, Lizzie was the only person on earth who both remembered and wasn’t mad at her. Josie had given everyone their memories of Hope back, but no one seemed to actually be happy about it. No wonder I can’t sleep, Hope thought to herself as she took a deep breath.   
So unable to sleep, Hope found herself at the old mill sitting in silence. Next to her was a lantern that she had found, it was, aside from the moon, her only source of light. Hope knew that she should feel peaceful, sitting there in the moonlight, but she didn’t. She wasn’t incredibly panicked, but she was just a little uneasy about everything. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” A voice asked, shaking Hope from her thoughts. 

Hope looked up and saw none other than Lizzie Saltzman standing before her. She looked completely different from how she was normally dressed. She was wearing a pair of pajama shorts that if Hope was being honest with herself, were showing off Lizzie’s incredibly long legs extremely well. She was also wearing a jacket that she had zipped up so that Hope couldn’t see what her t-shirt said. But what most surprised Hope was the glasses, Lizzie was wearing glasses. They were larger and thick-rimmed, looking like the hipster glasses that were popular all those years ago, “What are you doing up?” Hope asked in return. 

“I can ask you the same question,” Lizzie said with a small laugh as she sat down next to Hope, but still refused to answer the question, which launched the pair into some good old-fashioned awkward silence.

In the end, it was Hope who broke first, “I can’t sleep,” she said, and she moved the lantern from her right to in front of the two of them. It allowed both of them to see better, “You?”

“Same,” Lizzie said as she stared forward.

“Since when do you wear glasses?” Hope asked as she tried to change the subject, turning to look at Lizzie and giving her a small smile. 

While Hope couldn’t see it, she could tell that Lizzie was rolling her eyes at that comment. She turned to look at Hope, allowing the shorter girl to actually get a good look at her. It was rare that anyone saw Lizzie without any makeup on, and now without it, she could see that she had some freckles along her nose and cheeks. Hope could see the small blemishes that were Lizzie normally hid, but she was beautiful, nonetheless. 

“Since about five years ago, but if you tell anyone I swear to god I will,” Hope cut her off. 

“Kill me, I know, don’t worry,” Hope said, which got a hearty laugh from Lizzie, “Doesn’t matter though, I’ll just come back anyway.

Lizzie pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, ignoring Hope’s last comment, “God I hate them, but I did not feel like putting contacts in.”

“You make them look good,” Hope said, giving Lizzie a small nudge with her shoulder. 

Lizzie nudged her back, clearly trying to do it a little harder than Hope had, but it didn’t come off that way, “Thanks,” she said, and Hope could see a small smile on her face, “How are you doing?”

Hope could tell that Lizzie was seriously asking her. It wasn’t like when the others had asked when they really didn’t want a real answer, this time it was different, Lizzie was different. Maybe it was because Lizzie, out of everyone at the school, knew just how important mental health was or maybe it was because in the past few weeks the pair had simply grown closer. 

“I thought that they would be happy, or at least they wouldn’t be disappointed. But I only made their lives worse. Josie and Landon, I destroyed whatever they had going on. I should’ve just,” Lizzie cut her off. 

“No,” She said, her voice sharp and to the point. The blonde pulled Hope into a hug and allowed the shorter girl to rest her shoulder on her own, “You should not have stayed in that hell hole.”

“But everyone was better off,” Hope said, a few tears sliding down her face. It was a truth that she was terrified of facing. 

“Not me,” Lizzie said, surprising Hope. Hope sat up, removing her head from Lizzie’s shoulder and tried to ignore how much she hated having to do so. “If anything, know that I am better because I have you around.”

A few more tears fell down Hope's face, but this time they were tears of joy. She could see that Lizzie had a few tears in her eyes as well, but none that had made their way down her face, “Thank you,” Hope said after a few moments of staring at each other. Hope had used those moments to take in Lizzie’s beauty, something that she never really noticed until she and Lizzie had been thrown into this mess where all they had were each other. 

Hope laughed a little, allowing a few more tears to fall, “God, why did we spend so long hating each other?” She asked with a laugh. 

“Because Josie had a crush on you and didn’t want me to have you because according go her, I always win,” Lizzie said simply, smiling at Hope. 

“Oh right, how could I forget,” Hope said sarcastically. 

Lizzie gave Hope a look that she couldn’t figure out the meaning of, “She was right though,” Lizzie said, sliding a little closer to Hope, “I do always win.”

And suddenly, Lizzie’s lips were on Hope’s. It had been a simple movement; Lizzie placed her hand behind Hope’s neck and pulled her close as she connected their lips. Lizzie started to pull back when she noticed that Hope had not reacted, but right as she did so Hope instantly pulled her closer and deepened their kiss. 

Hope noted how soft Lizzie’s lips were, she tasted like the peppermint lip balm she used, but she smelled of vanilla. Their kiss was perfect. Hope had thought that she and Landon had been perfect, oh how wrong she was. 

Eventually, the pair had to break apart, their need for oxygen becoming too great, but their foreheads remained touching and Hope could see that Lizzie was smiling. 

Then Lizzie laughed, “What?” Hope asked.

Lizzie pushed her glasses up as they had fallen down the bridge of her nose, “If I had known that all it would take to get you to kiss was glasses, I would have worn them around you a long time ago.”

“Shut up,” Hope said with a laugh. 

“Make me,” Lizzie said with a smirk on her face and a mischievous look in her eye.

And Hope did.


End file.
